


Returning To Fight For Her

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fighting For The One You Love, Not Much More I Can Give Away, Season 4 Specs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: What if Teresa has decided to move on with Javier? And just as she is about to, and Devon Finch shows up and offers Teresa something back that she wants. Follow the path as we watch what unfolds.





	1. Party Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! I am back and really should have been working on "Watching A Queen Fall" but as I was writing that this kept swimming in my head. 
> 
> I know this probably wont happen in the show IF we ever get a season 4 but I want James to have to fight for Teresa eventhough she has "moved on", I want them to talk everything out, and hopefully after they do; we will get our Jeresa back. He is going to have to fight harder than he ever has, because Javier wont go down without a fight. 
> 
> As much as I love out Jeresa, I kind of like Javier with Teresa, at least for a while. He wont ever have what Teresa had with James because that relationship was built from the ground up. 
> 
> One thing that sucks about writing, trying to keep the stories straight lol. I have "Stolen Moments" and "Watching A Queen Fall" and now this one. I am almost done with Watching but Stolen that one is going to take me a while. 
> 
> I am 100% on my own posting and editing this, unless you count MS Office. 
> 
> I have a few chapters of this already done, so updates will be every few days. Same goes for the others. 
> 
> Now am I the only one that stalks all social media waiting for news if we have been renewed? I cant be the only one. I wonder what is taking them so long. The show is one of the most successful ones. I swear if they cancel it I will totally boycott USA Network, and I always watch wrestling on there. That's how serious I am.
> 
> Anyways, my rambling is over and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. 
> 
> Lots of love, Dee

6 Months later

The party was in full swing at the winery, the happy couple was surrounded by congratulations all around. Teresa was wrapped in a black Alexander McQueen jumpsuit while Javier was dressed in a suit without a tie. 

Teresa was standing in the center with Javier’s arm around her. A brand new shiny 7 carat diamond ring sitting on her finger. 

Pote was looking on like a proud father. He walks over to them and he raises a glass to them, “To Teresa and Javier, may your life be full of happiness…”

Just then there is a slow clap that can be heard from the side door. 

They turn and Javier is quick to pull his gun he had hidden in his waistband. 

Teresa is stunned to see who is standing there. 

“Devon?”

“Hello Teresa.” He grabs a champagne glass and takes a sip. “I hear congratulations are in order.” he has two other men behind him with their weapons drawn. 

Javier still has the gun pointed at him. Pote starts to clear out the room. 

“What do you want Devon?”

“I hear from some sources you are leaving Phoenix.”

Teresa stands her ground, “Why would that matter to you?”

Devon smirks, “It's advantageous for you to stay here and run your business.” 

Teresa is confused at that, “What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just say, my associates and I, need you to continue to run the Sinaloa to Phoenix markets, and to keep your deal with the Columbians.”

“And why should I?”

Devon smirks, “If you do work with me, I can give you something back that you want.”

“I don't need anything from you.”

Devon looking amused at that, “Ahh! But you don't know what I have...Or shall I say _who_ I have.”

Just as if on cue, the door opens again and in walks the last person she would have expected.

Teresa is stunned and she lets out a soft “James.”

He walks in and stands next to Devon, not saying a word. 

“That’s right Ms. Mendoza. I have the man you love. You really didn't think he was leaving you on his own accord, did you? You see he has been in my custody all this time, he has been an asset to the agency.”

Teresa perks up at that, “Agency? Are you a Fed.?”

Devon smirks, “No but I work close with them. I needed James out of the way so you could move up. He was only going to drag you down when he got caught for that Texas mess.”

Teresa hasn't taken her eyes off James, but he won't meet her eyes. 

“He sat in prison for over 5 months, while you moved on.” He stares at Javier at her side. “You didn't give him one thought, did you? When the truth was he turned himself in to protect you. And he did it all for love. I was going to let him rot in prison but then I found out that you were going to leave the Phoenix market all together and move somewhere else. Finally settle down. So I saw an opening, I will give you what you want and you give me what I want.”

Teresa stares at Devon taking in everything he was saying, “You are working with the Columbians? Castel?”

“They are all assets.”

“So the question I am asking you Ms. Mendoza, or will it soon be Jimenez? Are you going to stay and I will release Mr. Valdez or are you going to leave and you will never see him ever again?” 

Teresa stands for a minute, she looks at Pote and sees that he is lost as she is, then she turns to Javier and lowers his gun. 

“Fine, Devon. You win.”

James finally meets her eyes and she sees a glimpse of the old James in there. Every feeling and emotion she had for him comes back full force.

Devon practically beaming at that, “I always win, Ms. Mendoza.” He turns to James, “Mr. Valdez, you are hereby free of the agency. You may return to your previous life. I would recommend you stay out of trouble for now on. Good luck.” He looks over at Teresa and Javier, “You are going to need it.” He turns to Teresa, “I will be in touch Ms. Mendoza.”

He waves his hand and his men follow him out leaving Teresa, Javier, James and Pote in the room. 

It's quiet, everyone unsure of what to say. 

She feels Javier wrap his arm around her, “its late Babe. Why don't we all go back to the house and get some sleep?”

Teresa nods and he guides her out of the room to his car. Pote and James stay back. Pote sighs and addresses James, “C’mon cabrón, you can ride with me.”

James follows Pote out as he sees Javier helping Teresa get into the car. 

The ride back to the compound was eerily quiet. Teresa was looking out the window not saying anything while Javier was driving. He didn't know what to say to her. He knew deep down that Teresa missed James, probably still loved him. But Javier loved Teresa and he wasn't going to let anyone take her from him. 

He reaches over and links her hand with his and that makes her turn to him, still not saying anything. He ended up taking the long scenic route to get back to the compound.  
~~~~~

In Pote’s truck he is driving and he watches James looking out the window. “Any idea what you are going to do cabrón?”

James just shrugs his shoulders. Pote knows he isn't going to say anything so he just drives on. 

They reach the compound about 15 minutes later and they don't see Javier’s car in the driveway. They get out and James walks in after Pote, “Your room is still yours, Teresa didn't let anyone mess with it.”

James nods, turning to take a look around. Not much had changed since he was gone. He slowly makes his way upstairs He heads to the dresser and grabs some clothes to take a shower. 

He must have been in there a long time because he heard Javier and Teresa arrive walking to her room. Teresa god she looked beautiful. He should have known Devon had something else up his sleeve when he told him they were on their way to the winery. He just never expected to be seeing Teresa at her own engagement party. He knew she had taken off from Phoenix for months with Javier and Pote at her side, he just never expected that they had gotten together. All the time he was locked up all he thought about was Teresa, about somehow finding his way back to her. Then one day Devon Finch came to him and said he was being released only if he came to work for him again. So James wanting his freedom, agreed. He was able to keep tabs on Teresa a lot easier and he knew that Javier was the one at her side and in her bed but he didn't know how serious they had gotten. He sighed he didn't know what he was going to do, he loved Teresa, he always will. But if she was truly happy he would leave her be. 

He sighed turning off the shower getting out and getting dressed. He looks around his room and sees everything is exactly as he left it. 

~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Teresa’s room she is in her closet changing into some pajamas for the night. She is taking out her earrings when she hears Javier walk in and he wraps his arms around her kissing her on the side of the head. 

“Devon Finch? He’s from Chicago right?”

Teresa nods her head, “I thought he was out of my life for good after he bombed the mansion and almost killed me. He was just there to eliminate El Santo. Take out all of the competition for the Columbians.”

“And he has had James all this time.”

Teresa not wanting to talk about it, turns in his arms and reaches up to kiss him softly. “Let’s go to bed.”

He nods his head quickly stripping down to his boxers and climbs in bed to pull Teresa against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and just wants to hold her. “I love you Teresa. You know that.”

Teresa nods her head and she is still unable to say it back to him. She feels him sigh behind her but he pulls her closer. She feels his breath even out after about a half hour later. Teresa is unable to sleep. She has about a million and one thoughts running through her mind. She sighs, carefully extracting herself from Javier’s arms. She quietly slips out of her room to make her way up to the top. Her most favorite place in the whole house. She gets to the top of the stairs and feels a cool breeze come in. She sees James standing there, leaning over the railing smoking a cigarette. Just like he had done a thousand times before. She sighs making her way over to him.  
~~~~


	2. Late Night Conversations & Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep this brief, thank you to all the lovelies who have read or commented on this. I wasnt sure it was going to go over real well. 
> 
> Sadly the updates for this and "Watching a Queen Fall" are going to slow down because I havent been able to write as much so no every day updates. Good news I have a lot written for Stolen Moments so that will get some more updates. I'm thinking this Thursday. 
> 
> I am really starting to wonder what the hold up is on announcing if we are getting a Season 4. I mean the ratings have done been in. I'm hoping this week. 
> 
> This starts out Teresa/Javier but it WILL be a Jeresa. Javier was just there for her in the time of her needs. James is her end game. Always will be. 
> 
> About this is you read or re-read closely in chapter 1, Teresa does not sleep with Javier in the sex kind of way. And as the story goes on you will see a lot of her reserves come up to play. She cares about Javier but now that James is back well...you will just have to find out. lol
> 
> Lots of love, Dee

James can sense Teresa coming up behind him. He takes a deep drag out of his cigarette and slowly exhales when he hears Teresa say his name softly.   
She settles in next to him, “Hey.”

“Hey.” It's quiet as James looks out at the skyline, “I really missed this view.”

Teresa sighs, “Why didn't you tell me Devon contacted you? I could have helped you. We could have run.”

James doesn't turn to look at her, “You know as well as I do, you can't run from the feds.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn't your fault Teresa, this was my mess.” he says calmly. 

“You gave yourself up for me James!”

He flicks his cigarette over the railing and he finally turns to face her, “I promised I would always protect you.”

“I didn't want your protection! I wanted you to stay with me!”

James sees Teresa ring shine in the moonlight. “You seemed to have moved on from that.”

Teresa was tired of his calm demeanor; she was tired of holding back. “You left me! I asked you to stay, and you left! You made me believe that I hurt you so much that you couldn't be with me. I had told you repeatedly I didn’t need or want your protection. I...We could have found a way to deal with Devon. You should have never went to prison for me.”

James softens at that he cups her face softly, “I would do it again in a heartbeat Teresa, and as long as you were safe I didn't care. I lov…”

Teresa pulls away with tears in her eyes, “Don’t. Don’t say it. I’m with Javier now. I care about him a lot.”

She turns to leave and make her way downstairs, when James’ voice stops her. “You may care for him but you can't bring yourself to say you love him.”

Teresa just keeps walking. She doesn't want to go back to bed, so she decides to go to the kitchen for a much needed drink, or three.

~~~~   
James stayed upstairs on the balcony for what must have been hours. He just watched the lights peek out over the skyline of the trees. He smoked one cigarette after the other. Trying to figure out what he was going to do. He felt a little hope when Teresa couldn't bring herself to say that she had loved Javier. They might be engaged but he had a feeling Teresa’s heart wasn't completely in it. He liked Javier but he was going to get Teresa back.

~~~~  
Teresa grumbled her entire way down to the kitchen. She made her way over to the cabinet and pulled out the $ bottle of Tequila. She grabbed a glass and sat at the kitchen table. 

_I have never met such a self-sacrificing idiot in my entire life. He did it to protect her. Pendejo, she doesn't need protection. She can take care of her own self._

She takes and downs one glass and refills it for another. 

_Ugh, he makes me so frustrated. He let me believe that he left because of me, because I couldn't trust him. I have lived with that guilt for months. And he turned himself into Devon for me. He willingly went to prison for over 5 months, he just gave up. And now he is back. I thought I would never see him again. And now Devon is back in my life, ugh I really need to find a way to deal with him._

Just then Teresa hears someone walk into the kitchen. 

_Please don’t be James or Javier._

She sees Pote instead; he walks over to the counter and grabs a glass then coming over to sit in front of her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Teresa nods her head. 

“You know it's never a good idea to drink alone.”

Teresa sighs, “I just wanted some time to myself.”

Pote slides the bottle to him and pours a hefty amount in his glass. Quickly downing it. 

“Have you talked to him?”

Teresa already knew which “him” he was talking about.

“Briefly.”

“What are you going to do?”

Teresa sighs heavily, “I don’t know.” She takes a slower sip of the drink. “I blamed myself for months for him leaving. That I was incapable of opening my heart to trust and love. And that wasn't the case, he left voluntarily turning himself over to Devon. He left me! We could have run or found a permanent way to dealing with Devon, but he gave up.”

Pote takes another shot, and sighs deeply. “The pinche cabrón is in love with you. I have never seen anyone sacrifice so much for the woman they love.”

“If he loved me, he would have stayed and fought.”

Teresa was absentmindedly twirling her engagement ring which caught Pote’s attention. 

“And now you have a bigger problem.” He points to her ring, “You have two guys in love with you. This is another Guero/ James situation.”

“James wasn't in love with me back then, and Guero just wanted to get back to our old life.”

“Guero may have loved you, but he definitely wouldn't have sacrificed himself for you.”

Teresa laughs sarcastically, “No he left me there in Culiacan at the mercy of Epifanio.”

She takes another shot, then pours another and slides the bottle back to Pote.

“I don’t know what to do. I care about Javier a lot and he is really good to me…”

“But?”

“But I have never cared about someone as much as I have about James. We have so much history together. He has saved my life countless times. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Only you can make that decision Teresita.”

“I don't know if I should let James work with us again, or let him go. I know we are stuck here now because of Devon, but that doesn't mean James is. He could leave and never turn back.”

Pote grunts at that, “I have known James a long time, and we both know that he isn't going to give up that easy. Only you can decide what or who you want, but James he is a hell of a soldier. Now that Devon is back and he works with Castel we need him.”

Teresa sighs, swirling her drink, before swallowing the rest. 

“Castel, I don’t know what to do about her. I am guessing she is the one that told Devon of our plans to leave Phoenix in the first place.”

“So what are you going to do?”

Teresa sighs heavily, running her hands through her hair. “I don’t know Pote, I really don’t know.”

She goes to grab the bottle to pour another drink, but Pote grabs it from her. “I think you have had enough tonight. You’re going to have a hangover as it is.”

Teresa sighs, “You’re right, I should get to bed.”

Teresa stands and walks over to give Pote a hug and kiss on the cheek, “Good night Pote.”

She slowly walks up to her room, passing James’ as she goes. She could see a light on under the door. She walks past and goes to her room; she sees Javier is still asleep so she slides back into bed trying not to wake him up. She settles back in his arms and she feels him move. He wraps his arms around her tightly. 

He has heavy sleep in his voice, He leans down to rest his head in the crook of her shoulder, He lightly sniffs at her, and “You smell like Tequila.”

Teresa laughs softly at that, “Pote and I were drinking.”

Javier’s hands move down to turn Teresa to him, “Mmm you know I love that on you.”

He kisses her deeply, and she wraps her arms around him kissing him just as intensely.

“We haven't properly celebrated our engagement.”

Javier’s hands roam her body, sliding up under her cami top. He moves to the side of her neck slightly sucking for a few moments. Teresa moans out loud when he reaches right behind her ear. All of a sudden Teresa gets a flash of when James discovered her secret spot the first night they were together. She feels Javier try to slide her top off but she stops him pulling away. 

“What’s wrong?”

Teresa runs her hand up to rest on his face, “Nothing, I think I have had too much to drink tonight. I’m sorry.”

Javier sighs softly, “Don’t worry about it babe, we have the rest of our lives to celebrate.”

Teresa softly kissed him, Good Night Javi.”

He kisses her back, “Good Night Teresa.”

She turns back over to sleep on her side, and she feels Javier settle in behind her. Within a few minutes he is out again. Teresa not so much, she laid there awake for over an hour trying to deal with her conflicted feelings. She ended up falling asleep finally around 3 A.M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be just a taste of what I have in store for Teresa and James as far as talking it out. They are both exhausted from thsae day and Teresa is trying really hard to be with Javier, but can you really forget the one you loved the most? Until next time. Dee


	3. Decisions, Decisions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to Pote what does Teresa decide to do with James?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feel like a mack truck ran me over, but I wanted to get this out. Im trying to come up with a posting schedule for this one. I have at least 10 chapters done so this one may get more updates quicker...if I get some lovely feedback. 
> 
> No editiors all mistakes are mine and MS Office. 
> 
> Love you all, Dee

Teresa woke up to the blinding sun in her room. She tried to squint to block out the sun, but it was like someone was using a jackhammer on her skull. Javier had forgotten to close the shades again. 

She sighs before making her way to the shower to get ready for the day. Hopefully the warm water and steam would help clear her head. 

About 20 minutes later Teresa makes her way downstairs, she sees Javier and Pote sitting around the table. Javier hands her a much needed cup of coffee. “Morning Babe.” He pecks her on the lips. 

“Morning, you left the shades open again.”

Javier shrugs, “Sorry.”

She takes a few more sips of coffee to help clear the blinding pain in her head. She looks around and can see James outside by the fire pit smoking a cigarette. 

Pote sets down some toast in front of her to break her stare. She looks at him, “Thank you Pote.”

Javier waits for her to take a few bites, and holds up the bottle of Tequila. “How much did you two drink last night?”

Teresa shrugs, “I lost count.”

Pote “Don’t look at me; you know how she gets around Tequila.”

Teresa was nursing her head in her hands when she feels Pote slide something to her. She looks up and sees that it's a bottle of Tylenol. She pops the cap and takes two. 

The men sit in quiet letting Teresa rest. They look over and see that she has dozed off. 

Javier laughs to himself quietly. He leans over and swipes a piece of her toast munching on it quietly. 

James was outside practically chain smoking one after the other He slept terribly. He ended up tossing and turning most of the night until about 3:30 in the morning. He wasn't used to sleeping sound anymore. When he was in prison he was always on guard from any threats that might come his way. He thought it might change when he was with Devon but it was worse. He didn't know if one day Devon would just decide to shoot him for all the trouble James had caused him. 

Instead he had taunted James about Teresa. Showing him pictures of what she had been up to. How she had quickly replaced him for Javier in _every_ way. He had spies everywhere all over the world. He saw Teresa in Spain, Dubai, Argentina, Santorini, Sydney, Hong Kong, and many more places. He would show James pictures of Pote, Teresa and Javier getting off private jets. The beginning ones were with Javier and Teresa getting off the plane separately but the pictures that came after showed just how close they had gotten. He noticed about a month into them traveling the pictures changed. Instead of Javier out first it was Pote exiting planes and Javier’s hand on Teresa’s waist or something more intimate. He had pictures of them exploring the cities they visited. Devon even had pictures of them sharing kisses here and there. Those were the ones that tortured James the most. 

He never thought that he would ever see Teresa ever again. Each time Devon sent James on some kind of mission for him, James hoped that one day he wouldn't make it back. He thought that when Devon stopped giving James the photos he had had enough, but no. Devon told James they had some business to attend to in Phoenix. So James, who was used as the hired muscle had no choice, but to go. When they pulled up to the winery, James saw there was a late night party going on. He didn't know what Devon had up his sleeve but James knew it wasn't anything good. 

He told James to wait in the SUV until he needed him. So James sat with one of the lackeys waiting to be summoned. He took a look around the Winery and saw not too much had changed. He knew Teresa had closed it down for a few months while she traveled. Probably letting George and Taza run it in her place. 

He must have waited for 10-15 minutes then Lackey Number 3 told him to go in. James slowly made his way to the side entrance. When he opened the door and walked in, the first thing he saw was Teresa standing in the middle with one of Javier’s arms around her. He looked around and saw that he knew exactly what kind of party this was. He looked at Devon from the side of his eye, and Devon was smiling. He knew the perfect way to break James. He couldn't bear to meet Teresa’s eyes. So he kept his eyes to the ground and listened to Devon tell Teresa what he did for her. Devon just had to keep twisting the knife, asking Teresa if she will be taking Javier’s last name. He really wished he had had a gun on him; he would have shot Devon right there, damned the consequences. 

James’ ears perked up when Devon gave Teresa the ultimatum, she can leave Phoenix or she can stay and she can have him back. James heard Teresa’s answer and he finally met her eyes. She was going to stay. For the first time in months James felt a little hope come his way.   
He had listen to Devon as he “released” him and he walked out leaving the room after all the chaos he stirred up. He knew Devon wasn't going to stay gone long. He watched as Javier wrapped his arm around Teresa and guided her out of the Winery. 

James is brought out of his thoughts when he feels someone sit next to him. He looks over and sees a smiling Charger. “Que paso James, long time no see.”

James just nods his head, “‘Sup, Charger.”

“So are you going to be working with us again? Things around here haven’t been the same since you left.”

James takes a hit off his cigarette, “I don't know man, that's up to Teresa.”

“Ah! Boss lady. She runs a tight ship. No? She put me in charge of all the guards.”

James nods his head at that, taking a couple more puffs of his cigarette. “That’s great man, congrats.”

“I won't ever be in charge of the winery, but at least she trusts me enough to oversee guarding her shipments when they come in. The Big Jeja is in charge of that, she doesn't trust anyone but herself to be in charge of that.”

James can't help but feel happy about that, so she was with Javier but didn't trust him enough with the Winery operations. At least when he was with her she trusted him enough with the passwords and orders. She trusted him with her entire operation; she just couldn't trust him enough with her heart. 

He sees Charger stand up, “Well I got to go check in on my men, later James.”

James just nods his head in goodbye. He must have been out there for hours, thinking a lot about the past. A lot of his mistakes and regrets he had. One thing he would never regret...was meeting Teresa. No. He knew the day he met her, there was just something about her. He had this overwhelming urge to want to protect her at any cost. And the years that went on, the urge just got to be more and more. He had even lied to Camila to protect her. He had vowed his utmost loyalty to her and he broke it the minute he knew Teresa was in trouble. When she ran and he was sent to take her out, he tried reasoning with her, that he would protect her from Camila. But she turned down his offer and he let her get away. He had the loaded gun hidden on the side of him but he couldn’t bring himself to harm her. 

He knew he hurt her by leaving; she probably blamed herself for everything that happened between them. He thought about telling her that Devon had gotten a hold of him, that they should have run. But she had spent so many previous years running. He didn't want to make her leave again. She really liked Phoenix, had finally found somewhere to make a real home. So instead of him trying to talk it out with her, he pulled back. Keeping his distance. Saying he was just going to leave so she would never look for him. He had that one last moment with her. She asked if he had really wanted to leave, and that she admitted she would miss him. He took her into his arms and just wanted to hold her one last time, one last kiss goodbye. He really thought Devon was just going to kill him the minute he showed up at the isolated location. He would have been fine with that. He made his peace with himself; he got to hold Teresa one more time. He was ready to be ended. 

He stayed outside for quite a few hours, he was reflecting on a lot of things. He didn't want to go inside, and he couldn't face Teresa right now. He didn't know what her decision was going to be regarding him. 

~~~~~~

Javier picked up Teresa carefully and set her on one of the couches to rest. He told Pote he was going to go to the Winery for a while and check on things. He also needed to clear his head so he took his bike instead of the car. 

Teresa must have been asleep for at least 3 hours. She awoke later on in the day standing up, and stretching. Her head finally has stopped throbbing. She saw Pote sitting in the kitchen reading over some cookbooks while smoking a cigar. She looks out and sees James sitting by the fire pit still. 

“Has he been out there all day?”

“Yeah only coming in for coffee or more cigarettes.”

Teresa sighs heavily. “Where’s Javi?”

“He went to the Winery to check on things.”

Teresa sighs again, looking at James outside

“Do you know what you are going to do?”

Teresa nods her head, “I can let him go like he originally wanted, or I can keep him on the team.”

“And which way are you leaning?”

Teresa shrugs, “I don't know.”

She takes a seat across from Pote and he sets his book to the side. 

“Think of it this way Teresita...If you tell him he can go, and he actually decides to leave. Ask yourself; can you bear the thought of never seeing him again? Or if you ask him to stay, you will have the best shooter back on your team to watch over you. He already knows the ins and outs of how we work. And he has proven that we can trust him. He can also help us take down Devon for good.”

“It’s not that easy, Javier…”

“Javier will be fine, he will be glad that you have someone else to protect you when he isn't around. Unless you give him something to worry about. In that case you need to decide, do you love Javier and want to marry him? Or do you still love James and want him back?”

Teresa sighs, _leave it up to Pote to know exactly what’s going on in my mind._

“I don't want to lose him, but I also can't be with him. I said yes to Javier because I was so tired of being alone. He makes me happy, he takes care of me. I care about him a lot, and maybe one day I can grow to love him. I just can't imagine my life without James in it ever again. I’m so confused.”

“Well then tell him to stay and work with us, and the rest work on later on.”

“You’re right.”

Pote smirks at that, “I always am.”

Teresa stands and walks over to Pote, “Thank you Pote, I love you.” She hugs him.

“I love you too Teresita.”

Teresa makes her way outside to talk to James. She sits down next to him. 

~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Teresa was going to let him go, again.


	4. A little Conversation by the Fire Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets Teresa's answer, we see how Teresa and Javier got together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on Tumblr, I wanted to get these updates out earlier. But after wait 2 hours for a dr appt, messing with VPNs and then my laptop wanted to have a hissy fit. I am finally able to update. 
> 
> No betas, cant find any so I am using MS Office lol. 
> 
> I will most likely be updating Thursdays as well. Watching a Queen Fall I have been working on non stop I'm ready to put that one to bed, its really hard juggling 3 stories and keeping the ideas all straight.
> 
> Please show me some love for my work, it encourages me to write more. 
> 
> All my Love, Dee

“Hey.”

James flicks his cigarette in the fire pit, exhaling the smoke. “Hey.”

He is staring into the fire pit not looking at Teresa. 

“I can understand what you did for me, it’s just hard to forgive you for leaving me the way you did and not telling me what was really going on. We could have found a different way to deal with Devon, for the both of us. We could have run…”

“I didn't want to make you have to run again, Teresa. You love Phoenix. You built your business from the foundation up. I didn't want to take that away from you.”

Teresa sighs, “I wouldn’t have cared about any of that, as long as I had you with me.”

James nods his head finally looking at her. 

“I won't say I’m sorry, because I’m not Teresa. I wanted to keep you safe. I didn't care what happened to me. I didn't want to hurt you, but I also didn't want you to look for me.”

Teresa runs her hand through her slightly wavy hair, sighing. “You helped me build this business. I wouldn't have any of it, if it wasn't for you.”

“So where does that leave us?”

“You already know how we operate, and I can guess that Devon had you working for him, so you are still a good shot, or if you want you can finally leave and start over. The choice is yours.”

James looks right into her eyes, just as he has told her before. “I’m not leaving you Teresa.”

She nods her head, and starts to walk away but James stops her, “And what about us?”

She turns back to look around him, “We will have a strictly business relationship, James. I’m with Javier.”

James smirks at that, “we’ll see about that.”

Teresa walks back into the house to go work on some stuff for the Winery. 

She heads up to the top and sets up her laptop and tablet. She feels the brisk breeze on her face. 

She tries to get some work done, but sitting in this room does not help her. All the good memories she had with James come floating back. Every kiss, every touch, every talk. This was their own little place. Their own sanctuary. It's probably why she never has Javier up here. If he did come up here, he never stayed long. He understood, but she still felt bad. That's why she wanted to leave Phoenix. She wanted to leave the memories behind. She wanted to leave James behind. That was easier said than done, every time she looked at a house in California, she picked apart the littlest things. The pool wasn't big enough, it didn't have enough balconies, it wasn't isolated away from civilization or it didn't have a top floor relaxation room.

She must have looked at over 50 properties and she could never settle. Maybe it was a sign that Devon showed up when he did. She wasn't meant to leave Phoenix. And he gave her back James. When she first saw him, her heart stopped. She flashed back to the last moment they had together...the last kiss they shared. She wanted nothing more than to beg him to stay with her but she knew his mind was made up. She thought he just wanted to start over somewhere else. But no the self-sacrificing asshole turned himself in to Devon to “protect” her. Just like the countless times she had told him, she didn't need his protection. 

She knew she could have told him to go, but a part deep down inside of her didn't want him to go. Now that she got him back she couldn't imagine her life without him in it. She still loved him, she probably always will. It was a different love than what she felt for Guero. This love was almost crippling, it hurt so much. She thought it would fade over with time, especially now that she was with Javier. But it didn't. She thought she could grow to love him with time. But there was only room for one man in her heart. James didn't just leave; he left with a piece of her heart. 

She spins her engagement ring on her hand. Javier, she didn't love him but she cared about him a lot. And he did love her. He made her happy; he was the total opposite of Guero, and even James. He didn't treat her like some fragile being. No he treated her like his Queen. She didn't tell him much about her past, and he knew not to ask. She wasn't sure what made her say “yes” to his proposal. They didn't get together until they were in Argentina; he knew she was still dealing with losing James. He tried to be a friend to her. He joked with her, he made her smile. They would drink on the balconies, chatting endlessly about anything and everything. Pote saw how close they were getting and tried to warn her against going there...again. She tried telling him that they were just friends and nothing was going to happen. 

Pote had been gone for the night, finding some company for himself and Javier was at the local bar, hopefully not starting another fight. Teresa was sitting out on the balcony of the most expensive hotel in Argentina. It had been more than a month since she left Phoenix and she was drowning her sorrows. She was looking down and she saw couples walking hand in hand down the sidewalk. Totally in love. Teresa had never felt more alone than she had then. She was in this beautiful country surrounded all by love and Teresa had wanted to feel some of that love. She missed James so much. She had Ivan try and find him a couple weeks after he left, but it was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. He didn't want to be found, so called Ivan today and told him not to look anymore. So she sat on the balcony drinking her pain away. She heard someone come in to the living room and Teresa went to grab the gun off the table, but when she saw it was Javier she relaxed and poured herself another drink from the $2500 bottle of Tequila. 

She had heard him come out on the balcony carrying his own glass tumbler. He sat next to her and poured himself a shot. “You’re back early. You didn't get into another fight, did you?”

“No, I just didn't feel like sitting in a bar all night, while you were here drinking alone.” He smirks at her; I figured you would like some company.”

Teresa sighs, “We have been through this Javier, and it’s not going to happen.”

“I know you aren't over Soldier Boy, but you intrigue me, Mendoza. You have since the day we met. You know how to handle your own. We have traveled all over the world, aren't you tired of spending it alone.”

Teresa looks at him, “You know if you were like this all the time, I may change my mind.”

“Like what all the time?”

“Like a caring person, not the hard ass assassin all the time.”

He pours her a drink, and refills his. 

“I seem to only be like that around you.”

Teresa snorts at that

“I’m serious, Teresa. I can be myself around you.”

Teresa looks into his eyes, seeing how serious he actually was being. 

Javier can sense her hesitation, “Look I’m not asking you for your hand in marriage. We can keep this casual. Fun. Take the edge off.”

Teresa laughs at that last part, “You have a way with words, Javier.”

“So what do you say? You up for it Mendoza?”

Teresa finishes her shot and stands up. She was tired of not having anyone. She stood up and Javier thought she was going to walk away but instead she turns to him, “You coming?”

Ever since that night they had been together, the first couple weeks they kept it casual, but by the time they reached Santorini they were together every night. Instead of 3 rooms, it turned into 2. Pote was less than thrilled but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything. Teresa really got to know the real Javier along the way, they had become inseparable. He was a good distraction, and within a few months of traveling, Teresa feelings grew. It was no longer using each other for the others satisfaction. Teresa thought for sure it would end once they got back to Phoenix a month ago, but it didn’t Javier was the one that guarded her, he was the one she took with her to the Winery. They continued to grow close and even Pote saw how happy she was, so he let all his reserves about Javier go. 

Teresa and Javier went everywhere together, not only for business but also for personal travels. He took her to Atlantic City for the week and he had rented out the entire upscale restaurant and he proposed. He didn't get down on one knee like all the fairytales talked about. No, He talked about how she could permanently be aligned with the Jimenez; she would be protected by the name. Her business would continue to grow, even bigger than it was now. He held her hand and asked her to marry him. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. It wasn't the greatest proposal, but it wasn't bad either. She had a lot of hesitations to saying yes. But she agrees because she was tired of being alone, more than anything. 

Teresa was brought out of her thoughts when she got a Skype call from Ivan. 

“Hey Teresa.”

“Hey Ivan.”

“I got your message, I tried hacking into any database that I could to find out any more information on Devon Finch, but he is smart. He has taken all information about his mother and sister offline. There is nothing. His mother was moved, and has no digital fingerprints. I’m guessing he did this right after the last time you met him. I have a couple people I know that work for the agency, I can see if they can give me any info on him. I have to warn you, he must have a lot of friends in high places if he was able to keep quiet about James in prison. There was no record of him being in there. That takes a lot to keep that off books. I wish I had better news to tell you.”

Teresa shakes her head, “Is there any way of locating El Santo?”

“Unfortunately no. He never used technology and since his whole entire cult was destroyed there is no way to track any of them. I could always recommend going back to Bolivia and talk to some of the locals. See if they know anything about where he would be.”

“I have traveled enough for awhile and I don't plan on stepping foot in Bolivia anytime soon.”

“I will keep working on this and let you know what I find out.”

“Thank you Ivan.”

“Of course. I also hear congratulations are in order. Should I set up Javier with access to the Winery?”

Teresa thinks it over a minute, “No, that won't be necessary.”  
“Okay, of you change your mind let me know. One last thing since James is back, you never turned off his access to everything. Do you want to do that now?”

Teresa sighs and shakes her head, “No that is okay. Thank you Ivan.”

“Of course, let me know if you need anything.”

“Okay, bye Ivan.”

“Take care Teresa.”

Teresa disconnects the call, sitting back and sighing. 

She knew it wasn't far that Javier wasn't completely a part of her business, she knew when they got married that would have to change, but can she really take that away from James. He was right alongside helping her build the empire. It was as much his and it was hers. She knew she needed to go talk to Javier and tell him how James was sticking around before he heard it from someone else. She didn't know how he was going to react. James and Javier worked well together in Mexico, but Javier also knew exactly how much James meant to her. 

She sighs getting up and heading downstairs. She sees Pote and James sitting in the kitchen talking. She walks in interrupting them, “I am going to go to the Winery for a little bit, check on things. I will be back later.”

Pote goes to stand, “I’ll come with.”

“It’s okay. I need to talk to Javier about some things. I’ll be fine on my own.”

James looks at her and knows that she was talking about him. 

She grabs her keys to her sleek black Lexus and heads to the garage. She slowly drives to the Winery trying to think of exactly what she is going to tell Javier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the fire pit scene on this, Teresa gave James something Camila never did; a choice. Who knew James was going to stay? Raise of hands lol. Until next time.


	5. Trouble in Paradise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start to see that Teresa and Javier's engagement aint all sunshine and roses. Javier's jealous side rears its ugly head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....blah blah blah 
> 
> Send me love please, I need to know if I should continue on with this. Its very hard to juggle multiple fics at once. 
> 
> No beta al mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Love all you that support me, Dee

Teresa pulls up to the Winery a good 30 minutes later, she admits she took the longer way to get there, she dread talking to Javier about the whole James situation. She didn't know how he was going to react. She parked next to his bike and got out. Making her way downstairs to the production line. She sees him standing over to the side watching everyone fill orders. She walks over to him and he notices her right away. “Hey Babe, I didn't think you were going to come in today.”

He lightly kisses her, “Thank you for moving me to the couch. I guess I over did it last night. Between the champagne and Tequila after words.”

Javier laughs at that, “I told you should have eaten more than shrimp.”

She motions for them to go into her downstairs office and closes the door for privacy. 

“If I would have known our night was going to end the way it did, I would have.”

Javier leans against the desk in the middle with his arms crossed over his chest. Sighing deeply.  
“What are you going to do about James?”

Teresa sighs, “I ask him to stay.”

Javier snorts at that, “Of course you did.”

Teresa can see him putting up his guard, “It’s not like that. He knows more about Devon than anyone. He can help us take him down. I tried asking Ivan to find out more but Devon must have had everyone in his family relocated and removed from the internet. He can't find out anything about anyone. He has to be working with some very powerful people if he had James in jail off the books.”

“Is that all you need him for then?”

Teresa is quiet for a second, “Yes.”

“Are you sure because you hesitated.”

Teresa was getting frustrated, “Yes! I am sure.”

“You have a long history with him, one that I can't compete with.”

“I’m not asking you to compete. There is nothing like that going on.” She walks over to pull his arms away to reassure him. “I am with you. I am _marrying_ you. I am looking at this from a business stance, James is smart, he knows how we operate and he would be good to have back working with us.”

“Until we take down Devon?”

“I don't know, that’s up to him. I’m not going to be like Camila, where she released him. He is his own person, he’s not my property. No one is.”

Javier sighs wrapping his arms around her, “Men like James don't give up. I could see that he loved you. He still does. No man would turn himself over willingly to the C.I.A. then work with his sworn enemy if it wasn't for a girl. I love you Teresa, I don't want to lose you.”

Teresa looks up at him, “And you won't. I have made it clear to him that I am with you now.”

Javier sighs, “I hope so.” He leans down and kisses her deeply, and Teresa kisses him back. 

They share a few more kisses and Teresa pulls away. “How are the orders coming?”

“Good, we have gotten almost all out that you sent me. Have you asked Ivan what the problem is about getting me access to the system?”

Teresa pulls away, “No, he said he’s been running into issues getting the permissions to stay set.”

“Okay, it would be much easier if I had access.”

Teresa hated lying to him, but she surely wasn't going to tell him James still had access.

She pulls up the system, logging in and printing out the new orders. She hands them over to him. He takes them looking over them. He sets them down and leans over her shoulder. 

“How about we go to dinner tonight? Just us, since we didn't really get a chance to celebrate last night.”

Teresa looks up at him, “That sounds perfect. Where were you thinking?”

“I already made reservations for Monolo’s at 8.”

Teresa laughs at that, “It’s a good thing I am really hungry and they serve the best seafood pasta around.”

He leans down and kisses her. “I knew that would get your attention.”

Teresa looks over the books and new orders coming in, making sure they had enough product to cover them. Javier went back out to the production floor and helped get orders out.

Teresa had been working for a few hours when she looks up from the computer and sees it's almost 5 P.M. She logs off and shuts down the laptop going to look for Javier. She sees him smoking a cigarette at the top of the staircase. She grabs her phone making her way up to him. 

“I am going to head back to the house and get ready. Are you going to be leaving soon?”

Javier stomps out his cigarette, “Yeah I am going to work another hour then send everyone home for the day.”

She lightly reaches up and kisses him, then scrunches her nose. “Ugh I hate kissing you after you have smoked a cigarette.”

Javier laughs at that, “Sorry babe, I promise I will be fresh and clean for our date night.” He pulls her closer, and he winks at her, “Although I could send everyone home now and we could share a shower, when we get home.”

Teresa pushes him away playfully, “Nice try but you still have orders to get out.”

He pecks her on the lips just to watch her scrunch her nose, “Fine, but you owe me.”

Teresa walks away laughing at that. She gets in her car and drives back to the compound. 

She walks into the house and she hears her phone buzz, she sees its Tony. 

“Hi Chiquito! I have missed you. How has school been?”

… “That’s so good, I’m proud of you, congratulations on making the honor roll.”

… “No but I promise soon I will come visit.”

… “I’m sorry mijo it's still not safe for you to come live with me.”

… “Okay I will let you go, have fun with your friends. I love you.”

She hangs up the phone sighing deeply; she sees Pote and James sitting on the living room couch. Pote sees her walk in, “How is it going at the Winery?”

“It’s good; we are going to need another shipment soon to keep up with demand.”

“That’s good, I was thinking of making pozole tonight.”

“That sounds good, but Javi and I are going out to dinner tonight.”

“Good thing it's good for a second day. Was that Little Tony calling?”

“Yeah he made the honor roll, he really likes the academy. He wants me to come visit him.”

“He still asking to come live here?”

“Yeah every time I talk to him.”

She turns and addresses James “The orders are backing up so I would like you to go to the Winery and help Javier and Charger with some of the orders. He will introduce you to Tito that makes the deliveries; you will be going with him as backup.”

James nods his head in agreement, “Okay. What time do you need me there?”

“Usually everyone is there by 10. You can ride with Charger.”

James nods his head. 

“I’m going upstairs to her ready. I will talk to you guys later.”

James watches her leave, “Guess it's you and me tonight then.”

Pote grunts in annoyance and walks to the kitchen.

James sits back and smokes a cigarette. _So things must have not gone very good if Teresa was going out to dinner with Javier tonight. Seems to me like she has to reassure him that I am not a threat. Sucks for him, I will do whatever it takes to get Teresa back. No one will stand in my way. Teresa doesn't love him; she all but admitted it to me last night. I am going to prove to Teresa that I love her and would do anything to get her back. Javier doesn’t stand a chance._

He sits back reclined on the couch smoking a couple of cigarettes waiting for Charger to get back so he could tell him of the plans tomorrow. He hears Javier’s bike in the driveway a short while later. He sees him walk into the house and make his way upstairs to Teresa’s room. He can hear some giggling and decides to walk outside to avoid the “happy” couple. He sees Charger pull up a few minutes later. He gets out to see James leaning against one of the SUV’s parked in the driveway.

“What’s up man?”

“Teresa wants me riding with you to the Winery for now on. You have to introduce me to someone named Tito.”

“Yeah Tito. He’s a cool kid. He’s no Lil T, but he is still a hell of a driver. The kid loves fast food though, so you have to make sure he doesn't make any stops along the way with deliveries.  
James nods his head at that, he stayed outside talking to Charger for awhile, he heard Javier and Teresa come outside and his mouth about dropped. Teresa was in a dark green off the shoulder dress, and she looked absolutely amazing. She looked beautiful in any color, but this one really brought out her eyes. He watches as Javier gets in the car, not even opening the door for her. _Prick_

James watches as they drive off, he turns to Charger puffing on a cigarette, “Can I borrow your truck for awhile. I want to get away for awhile. I have to go pick up something tomorrow so I can get around.”

Charger nods his head, “Of course man, just don't wreck it or leave it with no gas in it.” He hands the keys over to James. 

James takes the keys getting in the truck and pulls out to go the opposite direction. He wasn't sure where he was going to go, he just needed to get a way and clear his head. He stopped at the local Sonic and ordered a much wanted Bacon Cheeseburger toaster and tater tots with a large banana shake. One of the things he missed was good food, and beer. Especially having beers with Teresa after a stressful day at work. Even before they got together they would share cold ones over laughter, talking about things that were before Dallas. She talked about her time growing up and he would open up in exchange. He missed those times the most. They were able to let down all their barriers and just be free to talk about anything and everything, with no judgments. 

James flipped on the radio just for background noise and ended up driving out to the cliffs. He parked the truck away from the edge and got out. He hopped up on the top of the truck’s hood and looked out. He loved this view; you could see the entire town lit up. He remembered when he first took Teresa out here. It was a couple weeks after she bought the Winery and it was a very stressful day. George got held up with her shipment for a couple days, and her supplies order was on backorder for at least a week. She was at a standstill and couldn't do anything. So James wanted to help her he was suppose to drive her home that night since Pote was helping Kelly Anne with something, and instead of taking her home; he drove her here. He grabbed a bottle of Pote’s tequila and he poured them a couple shots. Whenever times were stressful they would always come out here. It was their own private getaway. 

James pulls out a cigarette lighting it and leaning back against the windshield, he was glad to be free. All the time he was in prison all he thought about was Teresa. He wished they had more time together. They weren't really together long but if he was being honest with himself, he ended up falling for her when she muled the drugs for Camila. She would have rather die than admit defeat and throw up the drugs.

She was this fiery closed off girl when he met her. He knew she had a pretty rough life. The asshole Guero just leaving her to fend off the wolves He can only imagine what she had to endure to get away from Epifanio and his men. He knew when she got to Dallas she didn't trust anyone. She was scared but she refused to show it. She did everything Camila wanted, so she wouldn't die. She was smart. He had to smile to himself the time Teresa outsmarted him with the lo-jack on the car. He didn't know if he was more pissed off, or falling for her more. That’s why his relationship with Kim never worked out, she was someone that wanted to be pampered and spoiled. She wasn't right for the life he led. Teresa proved over and over again she could handle anything. She saw war, she felt pain and she didn't want anyone’s sympathy. She knew how to keep herself alive and not sell her soul at the same time. 

When she ran, he was hurt. And then he took it as a sign when Camila said they were going to meet her. He saw her standing there over her friend’s grave and she never looked stronger than she did there. She had the battle wounds to show but she didn't let that phase her one bit. She and Pote went with Camila and him and he couldn't figure out what she had that made Camila change her tune. No longer was Teresa the errand girl, and Camila had her team up with him on a more permanent basis. It was fun running together; Teresa was one of the few that were able to keep up with him. As much as a problem Bolivia was James slipped and he let his feelings for her show. He was so concerned when he saw her do those huge amounts of coke. But she shocked him again, she survived and she even went to find Leo and finish the task at hand...to find El Santo/.

He wanted to kill Guero but he knew if he did she would never forgive him. So he let him live. Then after that, he became jealous of her, Camila was bringing her up with her, while leaving him behind. She tried pitting them against each other. Trying to break the bond they had built. He didn't want to see Teresa even in the cartel world, he didn't want her to have more unnecessary blood on her hands, and he knew eventually it would be the end of her. 

He thought by working with Devon after Camila let him go, it would be better but Devon was just as bad as Camila. He deduced with the time away from her, the feelings he had for her would fade over time, it just multiplied the more time he was away from her. The whole time he was with Devon ending innocent lives, it was Teresa voice in the back of his mind, saying there was a better way to do business than that. So after the whole mess he made in Dallas he ran. He used up so many of his favors to find her. Then he found the sicarios Camila has sent after her and he kept distance to watch her. He saw her with Pote at all times. He watched her from afar for a few days; he followed her to a cafe. For the first time she looked so at peace being in Malta. The third day he was there he followed her to a small cafe and he watched as she left with some waiter, and he felt an uncontrollable urge to snipe the guy just for the fun of it. 

Then when he saved her from the sicarios and they were safe for the time being, she turned his own gun on him. It wasn't the first time she did it, and he knew he could have snatched the gun from her in a split second, but he could never hurt her. So he did what she said, she put him in the trunk trying to figure out what exactly he was up to. He tried proving to her that he was no threat to her; he just really wanted to help her. As he stood on that rooftop overlooking the waterfront he felt at peace for the first time in a very long time. He knew Teresa hadn't completely forgiven him for everything but he told her that she was right, and he wanted to learn how to do business another way from her.

It took some time for her to come around but when they escaped to Phoenix he felt a big shift. They had gotten a lot closer. I guess that happens when you live under the same roof and there are no watchful eyes, observing your every move, making you spy on the other person. They had complete freedom, and he helped Teresa with his contacts to help her get set up. If he couldn't stop her from getting into the Cartel world, he was damn sure going to make sure she lived safe in it. 

James was on his 3rd cigarette as he reminisced about all the moments he had with Teresa. He hated that he left her, he thought by leaving she would never have to deal with Devon again. One thing he was adamant about was he wasn't going to tell Devon anything about Teresa’s business. He would do whatever Devon wanted but he would never betray her. He couldn't help tear down everything she fought and sacrificed to build. 

He sat back on the truck looking up at the stars, he was so calm here. There was no threats or deceit happening. He was just able to shut out the outside world. He tried not thinking about Teresa and Javier out to dinner, he wanted that so much. He wanted to be the one to see Teresa all dressed up and taking her out to dinners, or taking her on mini vacations. He wanted to be the one to travel the world with her. He loved her so much, that it physically hurt. He didn't blame her for moving on but she moved on too soon to him. She replaced him too soon. He knew he meant a lot to her or she wouldn't have put her life on the line for him so many times. 

He definitely didn't expect her to move on with Javier. He was a good guy, but he wasn't right for Teresa. He wasn't right for her. He didn't challenge her like James did. He couldn't even open a car door for her. Teresa didn't love him; she admitted that to him last night. But she was still staying with him. She was still going to marry Javier. _Not if I have anything to do with it_

James hadn't exactly come up with a plan to get Teresa back; it had to be genuine, and smart. He first had to gain her trust. That was easier said than done. He wondered if she was the type on woman to get jealous. He never saw her that way. He could try the old way of going back to the basics. Earning her trust, then becoming her friend, and then falling back in love with him. Just like they had done from the beginning. Javier was temporary, James was her future. He was going to do everything in his power to prove to Teresa he still loved her.  
~~~~~


	6. The Dinner From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you think dinner is going to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time to post had a ton of errands to run today. 
> 
> Refer to Stolen Moments for any updates
> 
> I'm so happy QOTS got picked up for season 4
> 
> Thank you to all who have supported my work. I love each and every one of you. 
> 
> All My love, Deidre.

Teresa and Javier were seated at Monolo’s. Teresa had ordered a gin and tonic martini while Javier ordered a whiskey. It had been pretty quiet since they left the house. Teresa knew she had to tell Javier that James would be working at the Winery with him for now on, taking over for Charger when making deliveries. Javier still had his issues with James, she had a feeling it was more to it, but he’s been pretty tight lipped about it. She had tried asking him about how he met James in the first place; his only vague answer was “Mexico.”

Teresa had finished off her martini and ordered another one, and Javier picked up on her distress, as she twirling the stem of the martini glass. 

“What’s wrong babe?”

Teresa sighs, “I am going to have James start working at the Winery with you tomorrow. And he will be replacing Charger on deliveries with Tito.”

“Why?”

“Because James is good at protecting someone. Charger is good but James had the expert skill that I need to guard the shipments.” Teresa takes a sip of her new martini. She looks up at Javier and he doesn't look happy at all. 

“I thought we were just going to have him on guard at the house, we have plenty of guys at the Winery, and Charger has been working with Tito close to 3 months. What’s the real reason Teresa?”

Teresa sighs, “I need him close…”

Javier polishes off his drink and laughs sarcastically, cutting Teresa off. “Sure you do.”

Teresa takes a calming sip of her drink, “I need him close, so I can find out what he knows about Devon. Ivan has struck out and I am mostly at the Winery so it's better to have him there, plus he knows how we run. He can help you fill orders. You worked alongside before. It's stupid to just have him at the house when we have more than enough men there. I don't see the problem.”

Javier gets a little louder, “The problem is that my fiancé’s ex-love, boyfriend, whatever you two were... is back and he wants you back. I’m not stupid Teresa, I know you loved him, and you probably still do, but I am the one that picked you up when he left you. I know you feel guilty about him turning himself into Devon, but that was his choice. He chose to leave you. I won't sit back and watch him try and take you from me. You said “yes” to me!”

Teresa is quiet, not sure what to say. This dinner was turning into the dinner from hell. She looked around and sees a few customers looking at them.

“Javi people are staring.”

“I don't care.” He stands up roughly pushing his chair back, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

He gets up walking out, while Teresa sighs heavily asking for the check. She leaves a generous tip and sees Javier at the valet asking for the car. She waits by him as he is smoking a cigarette. The car is brought to them and Javier gets in slamming the door not opening her car door. She gets in and he speeds off. Javier is pissed, he is speeding down the road and Teresa looks over and sees he is going 95 MPH. 

“Will you slow down!”

Javier ignores her and continues on to the house. 

10 Minutes later Javier pulls up with a screech of the tires. Teresa gets out and she thought he would get out but instead she hears him peel out of the driveway. 

Teresa sighs heavily as a couple of the guys watch from the grounds. She wants to cry but she shakes it off going inside. 

She walks into the kitchen and sees Pote at the table. He can see she has tears in her eyes. She walks over and grabs a tumbler and the bottle of tequila. She sits down in front of Pote.

“I take it dinner did not go well?”

“About as much as a hole in the head”

“You want to talk about it?”

Teresa shakes her head, “No, not really.”

She over pours herself a drink, quickly downing it. 

Pote nods his head, “Dinners done, are you hungry?”

“No, not really.”

“You have to eat Teresita; you can't just live on liquor.”

Teresa pours herself another drink, and Pote snatches the bottle away from her. 

“No more until you eat actual food.”

He stands up and makes Teresa a bowl of pozole, a couple slices of bread, and a glass of 7-Up.

“Eat, Teresita. You have been losing weight; it's not good for you. All your problems will still be here.”

He sits back with his arms crossed waiting for her to start eating. The aroma must have hit Teresa’s nose, because he saw her pick up the spoon and slowly start eating. 

He watches as she scoops spoonfuls of the dish into her mouth. She finished the bowl, sitting back sighing. 

“I guess I was hungrier than I thought.”  
“Good. Now do you want to tell me what pissed off Javier?”

Teresa sighs deeply, “He’s not happy that James is back. He’s not happy with my decision to have him work at the Winery again. I tried explaining to him that since I am there most of the time, it would be easier to have James there so he can help me and Ivan get some information on Devon. He thought I was just going to have James work the grounds, but you know as well as I do, he is better at the Winery than here. He knows the ins and outs of how we operate.”

“Makes sense. He is one of the most expert shooters that I know. That wasn't all though was there?”

“Javier is convinced that I am still in love with James and that James is trying to get me back. He says that's the reason I want him at the Winery.”

“He feels threatened. He knows that James had to have really love you to do what he did, and to leave Camila in the first place. The question is Teresita, do you still love him?”

“A part of me will always care for James, but I really care for Javier too. I don't know why Javi is having such a hard time with working with James, they worked great taking out Cortez. I just feel like Javier’s not telling me the entire truth, I asked him a couple times how he even met James in the first place and all he says is “Mexico.”

“I don't know what to tell you Teresita...James is one to never give up that easy. I think you need to think hard about what you want.”

Teresa sighs, “I can't think of that now, the priority is taking care of Devon first, and keeping the Winery running. Javier will come around eventually.”

Teresa sees it's close to 10 P.M. She looks around and doesn't see anyone around. “Where is James?”

“Charger said he took his trunk and left.”

“Okay. I am tired. I am going to go to bed.”

She gets up and puts her dishes in the sink and walks over kissing Pote on the cheek. “Thank you Pote. Good Night.”

She walks up to her room and grabs some night clothes and grabs a shower. She curls up on her side of the bed but she was wide awake. She tried calling Javier to see when he was coming home but he sent her call right to voicemail. She sighed hearing James make his way upstairs and his door opening and closing. It was well past 11:30 and Teresa was still tossing and turning. She sighed, throwing the covers off her and making her way upstairs. 

She opened the doors to the balcony wanting to feel the fresh air on her face. She saw the afghan and pillow she usually used to take a nap was there. Teresa felt the tears fall, one after the other. She curled up on the couch and ended up crying herself to sleep. 

~~~~~

After Javier ended up leaving Teresa in the driveway and speeding off, he was still fuming. Teresa was his; he is the one that was there for her when she needed someone the most. She is his fucking fiancée for Christ’s sake! He knew she still had feelings for Soldier Boy, but he was her past and Javier was her future. They can rule together, becoming the most powerful couple in the Cartel world. He wanted James gone now, he already fought him over a girl in Mexico in the past, and he wasn't going to repeat it. He manages to weasel his way into working at the Winery again, but he was not going to let him near Teresa for long periods of time. Javier was her right hand besides Pote, he would be the one to protect her from any harm, and it damn well wasn't going to be Soldier Boy. 

He ended up driving around the open highways for a few hours, breaking speed limits with not a care in the world. He knew he hurt Teresa but how was he supposed to act? She still had feelings for James whether she wanted to admit it or not. After he cooled down for a while, he turned the car around and made his way back to the compound. 

He pulled into the house around 1:30 in the morning. A few lights were still on so he walked inside. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Rum out of the cabinet and made his way upstairs. He walked into Teresa’s room and saw her bed was empty. He figured she was probably upstairs in her little sanctuary. He didn't bother going up to check on her. He wasn't in the mood to get into another fight. He just sat on the bed, kicked off his boots, not bothering to change clothes. He unscrewed the cap to the high end rum, taking some heavy pulls and ended up passing out when he managed to finish off close to half of the bottle. 

~~~~~  
James was doing some research when he heard Javier come up the stairs. He couldn't sleep so he wanted to get some fresh air and his balcony just didn't have the right view. He made his way upstairs and just as he got to the top he saw Teresa was sound asleep on the couch. He walked over and saw that it was a little cool and Teresa had managed to kick the blanket off in her sleep. Something she always did. He knew she loved being bundled up and having the cool fresh air on her face at the same time. He walked over to her, careful not to wake her, bending down to cover her up. He watches as she snuggles in the blanket and he leans down and he could see the dried tears on her face; he lightly kisses her on the head. He hears Teresa let out a little moan and James smiles softly to himself. He shuts off the table lamp and turns around making his way back downstairs deciding to just head to bed. He made sure his alarm was set. Sleep came much easier to him than it had in months.

~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Yes they are engaged. But has Teresa fully opened her heart to Javier? James is going to have a battle ahead for him and not only about Teresa. The next chapter is what we are all waiting for. Until next time.


End file.
